Unexpected
by MissFitt
Summary: Jane and Daria spend a weekend together in Daria's college dormroom at Raft.


Unexpected  
  
Daria made her way across the courtyard to the side entrance of the dorms, closer to her room on the first floor than the main entrance. Boston was blistering cold this late October. In Lawndale, it never got this cold until at least mid-November. Fall had seemed to skip over the city this year, and suddenly all the trees were naked and shivering, and the sky had turned gunmetal gray. Wrapping her black peacoat around her tightly, Daria buried her chin to her neck and tried to control the chattering in her teeth. Shutting the double doors behind her, she absorbed the warmth of the hallway, and exhaled in relief. Balancing her books under her arm, she fumbled through her purse for her keys as she approached her dorm room. Finally she looked up at the door, and saw a note taped over the peephole with DARIA in red ink written on it. She unlocked the door and dropped her stuff in the entrance before yanking off the note and reading it.  
  
Daria,  
  
Spending the weekend at parent's house, requisite visit and laundry drop off. Don't touch my stuff. -Chrissy  
  
This was pretty much how Daria and her roommate communicated, notes on the door and the fridge, and even on the bathroom mirror. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, they just had very different class schedules and Chrissy was one of those scary school spirit types that frightened Daria with her enthusiasm. "Hmm...suite to myself all weekend? Options: call Jane, or study for huge physics exam on Monday?" Daria knew the answer right away, but she was going to take a shower first.  
  
Tossing her books and purse onto her bed, she made her way past Chrissy's side of the room, detoured into the kitchenette to grab a coke from the mini-fridge to take into the shower with her. The wonders of college life, sodas in the bathroom, not making her bed for days on end, studying until two in the morning, it had it's good and it's bad points. Finally entering the bathroom, Daria peeled the top layer of her clothes off, the coat, her velvet pants, and form-fitting pullover sweater. Her personal style had changed somewhat as well, just a touch more sexy. Maybe her newly formed curves played a part. The "freshman fifteen" had hit Daria hard, and filled her out in all the right places in a very short amount of time. She stood for a moment in front of the bathroom mirror in her bra, undershirt and panties, studying her well-fleshed hips and thighs, encased in conservative high-cut blue underwear. Her breasts had gone up a whole cup size as well, now a perfectly filled out B-cup. Her face and hair looked much the same, still hardly ever cracking a smile, but on the whole, she was satisfied with her appearance. Stripping down completely naked, she stepped into the shower stall and turned the water on as hot as she could. The jet stream from the inadvertantly phallic-shaped showerhead poured down on her, taking the remainder of the chill from her bones. Leaning against the wall of the shower stall, the ceramic tiles cool and slick against her back, she thought of Jane.  
  
She never really expected the latent feelings she had for her best friend would turn into anything solid, but the college cliche of trying new things applied to them, and they had finally found the intimacy and satisfaction they had both craved forever. They didn't hate men, or had any sort of aganda against them, but their closeness and sense of safety with each other couldn't be matched with anyone else, male or female. Jane's slender body, the lean ridges of her ribs and her white blooming flower breasts overwhelmed Daria's dreams and late night fantasies for the past couple of months, ever since they had arrived in Boston together and Jane had stayed with her in her dormroom for a night because her room mate was a day late arriving. Every once in a while, the memories of that night stormed back into Daria's mind, and it was happening as she stood under the hot water. She began to manually explore between her legs, parting her tight, auburn-brown curls with slick fingers, fingering the soft, fragrant flesh inside her. She probed herself, and rubbed her palm into her mound in grinding circles until the soap on her hand became foamy and lather-white. She brought herself to climax just as the hot water ran out and she was blasted with an icy spray, making her cry out in the rush of varying sensations, burning hot and shivering cold. She quickly rinsed herself off, gritting her teeth and clenching her muscles as the frigid water washed over her sensitive vaginal area, the soap slipping down her legs and swirling around the drain, taking the essence of her orgasm into the pipes. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a big white towel around her body, letting it soak up the moisture on her skin. The mirrors were completely fogged over, and her languid state caused her to slowly shuffle to her bed and collapse on top of the blanket, dampening it and closing her eyes. She lost herself to the darkness. Figuring it was about five-thirty, she groaned softly and reached for the phone, punching Jane's number into the keypad.  
  
*****  
  
Jane had just taken a huge hit off her pipe, letting the marijuana do it's magic in her lungs. This was a rare occurence, she thought, watching the smoke curl out of her mouth and dance in the air until it faded into oblivion, that she was doing any kind of drugs. Her Art History professor had tried to get her to come back to his condo, flashing a ziplock bag of weed to her after the class had ended today. She didn't go with him, but rather grabbed the bag and sweetly promised not to report him, and apologized for his bad fortune in losing a quarter ounce of pot before pocketing the stuff and walking out of the room, her head held high. After the rough week she had with her classes, and her rather irritating encounter with that asshole proffesor, she deserved this little treat. Just as the THC was seeping into her bloodstream, sending those little shockwaves through her legs up her spine, the phone jangled in it's cradle, the sound making her turn her head slowly in it's general direction. Getting the vague message to her brain, she sent her hand out to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she managed to slur out. "Who's this...?"  
  
Daria's forehead furrowed on the other line, unsure of the tone of Jane's voice. "Jane, hey, what's up?"  
  
Jane's head cleared immediately, and she goofily smiled into the reciever. "Hey, Daria, I was hoping you'd call." she stuffed the pipe and the Ziplock bag under her bed and focused on the call. "I'm bored out of my skull."  
  
"Uh huh...um, Jane, Chrissy left for the weekend. Would you like to try to alleiviate your malaise and come spend the weekend with me? I'll split the cost of the taxi with you."  
  
Jane was already stumbling around her dorm, shoving things into an overnight bag, toothbrush, change of clothes and panties, night shirt, then pulling the nightshirt out again, seeing it as rather unnecessary. She balanced the phone on her shoulder. "Yeah, sure, definately. I can be there in a little over an hour."  
  
They hung up a few moments later, and Daria laid back on her bed, stretching happily, her towel coming loose and unwrapping from her torso, exposing her now dry breasts and stomach to the temperature controlled air of the dorm. Soon, Jane would be here, and that aching she felt, all her desires pent up, demanding release, would be satiated.  
  
By ten o'clock that night, they had fallen asleep, still entangled in each other's limbs. As Jane was drifting off into that dark oblivion, she listened to Daria's even breathing against her skin, and she realized she was coming down from the high she put herself into before. She had vague memories of experimenting with drugs all through her teen years, even one acid trip, and she wasn't ashamed of it, or ever considered stopping the occational smoke, but finally being with Daria was definately a better way to spend time. God, I love you, she said silently, not wanting to wake her up.  
  
The darkness, the wind gusts outside, and the cramped, but safe space of the bed formed a coccoon around them, blocking the world from this heavenly sanctuary.  
  
*****  
  
Daria was taken, layer by layer, out of her deep sleep by a cool wetness crawling over her skin, down her back in spirals and geometric lines. Her eyes fluttered open, and she laughed softly at Jane, who was kneeling above her on the bed, painting designs on her back as she lay on her stomach. She used a narrow, pointed brush and the tiny canister of black poster paint was in Jane's left hand. Daria reached out to the bedside table and retreived her glasses, putting them on to sharpen the blurs around her. Twisting her head around, she managed to look up at Jane's face, seeing her concentrating on an intricate design of stylized vines going down her spine. Her saphire blue eyes narrowed and focused on the medium of her skin, and she looked impossibly beautiful. "I didn't know I was such an inspiration." she mumbled to her, yawning and stretching under Jane's hand.  
  
"Nah, I just got bored waiting for you to wake up. I didn't know you were so lazy," the comment raised a giggle in both of them.  
  
Daria glanced at the clock. It was indeed rather late, almost eleven. She was so glad she didn't have any Saturday classes this semester. There was never any real reason to get out of bed in the morning, but today there was a damn good reason to stay in bed!  
  
"Have you ever had one of those days, or moments, that you never expected would happen?" Daria carefully turned onto her side as Jane ran delicate strokes of paint along her sides, like tiger stripes.  
  
Jane snickered a bit. "I never expected anything ever. Expectations severely cut into the whole 'enjoying life' perspective, and I think I'd rather stay away from antidepressants that kill my sex drive, so I'll avoid expectations, thank you very much."  
  
Daria blinked. "Okay, to be continued. But that's not what I meant. I meant did you ever have an experience that made you look around and think to yourself about how you can't believe this is your life? You must have a general sense of what kinds of roads your personal situation may lead you to? Has there ever been a time when you totally detoured off those roads and ended up almost in another plane of reality?"  
  
"That's a rather long-winded question for just waking up," Jane painted another stripe, stretching it over her left breast, black matte over translucent white. "Yeah, I think so. A few nights stand out in memory."  
  
Daria felt goosebumps rise on her skin, but she didn't know if it was from the paint, or from Jane's answer. "I have those nights, too. Rather recent ones."  
  
"Like possibly the first night in Boston? Sitting right here?" Jane's voice took on a very pensive tone, contrasting with the rather direct, objective words. "Remember when we finnished hooking up the cable box into the cable in the dorm, and we were flipping through channels? What was it we ended up watching? Rocky Horror? Who would have ever expected that? Humph..."  
  
"That was the first time I ever felt like that." Daria confirmed. "Up until then, I was never shocked much by anything my family or friends did. That's what irritated me most about my life. I knew when every disappointment was coming, if that makes any sense. I also knew what good things were coming to, and somehow the knowing took some of the fun out of it."  
  
Forgetting about the wet paint on her body, Daria rolled over onto her back, leaving perfect transfers of the designs on the sheets. She looked up at Jane, making eye contact and not letting go of it. "You fucking took me by surprise that night Jane. I never saw this coming. So now I have to adjust with this kind of happiness. Uh, thanks."  
  
Jane leaned down, throwing one leg over Daria and straddling her as she brought her lips to hers, kissing her passionately, slowly. She opened her mouth and let Daria's tounge in, stroking it with her own. She fumbled to place the paint and brush on the bedside table, then threaded her fingers in Daria's hair, lifting her head up and cradling her as she balanced her weight on her elbows. The works of art all over her body smudged and smeared, but still retained their beauty, only morphing into a more abstract creation.  
  
Wrapping her legs around Jane's hips, massaging her bottom with her toes, Daria pulled away from the kiss and gave her lover one of her subtle, Mona-Lisa smiles, one that exuded her satifaction and contented state. "I really love you."  
  
"You took me by surprise, too, Daria. I think I can grow to like surprises."  
  
The weekend passed, with most of their time spent in bed. There were few reasons to get up, and with eighteen years of mentally unstable predictablity behind them, they had truly earned the escape. 


End file.
